


There is no I in team...

by hab318princess



Series: 100 Words a day (if I manage it) [4]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-15 00:05:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19283971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hab318princess/pseuds/hab318princess
Summary: James knew what team work was and what it wasn't...





	There is no I in team...

James had won the Oxford / Cambridge Boat Race… okay, he hadn’t been alone, there had been eight other men in the Cambridge boat. They had been a team, sacrificing sleep for months in the pursuit of their degrees and a shot at glory. (Or 15 minutes of fame as his father had decried it as – but he’d been there, given him a rare hug to celebrate winning.)

DI Knox didn’t value team work, certainly didn’t care for James’s ideas, suggestions or lines of enquiries. It was his way or the highway… and James was looking for the exit ramp.


End file.
